


What a shitty day

by CookieNatsu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieNatsu/pseuds/CookieNatsu
Summary: Green knew that the other knew him better than anyone else; he would listen when Green just needed to rant. He would give him space when Green needed some. And he would always start to care for Green when he needed some attention, small loving gestures or physical contact.----------------------------------------------------------In which Green has one of those terrible days in which everything goes wrong… And his boyfriend wants him to relax and have a nice end of the "shitty day".
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	What a shitty day

There were days when everything was fine. The sun was shining just right, the light spring breeze was comfortable and the green of the grass was just perfect.

There were days when everything was okay. There were days when everything improved or worsened as well.

And there were of course days when everything was the worst.

On these days the sun never shone bright enough. The wind was always too cold. Most of the times it rained as well. Sometimes the day started well and turned into something bad. Sometimes one woke up in the morning and had this _feeling_ that it would be one of those terrible days.

Today had been such a day for Green. He woke up too late - having hit the snooze button one too many times. He almost fell out of his bed after noticing how late it already was. While trying to get ready to open up the gym in time he almost tripped a few times. His hair wouldn’t let themselves be styled the perfect way. He even burned his tongue on his morning coffee _twice_.

After opening the gym half an hour too late - and greeting his already grumpy ace trainers - he already knew - _this will be a shitty day_.

As he expected - all of the challengers that came to his gym today were loud, obnoxious or rude. None of them won - which also kinda showed how less Green could restrict himself today. One of the loud, rude and obnoxious challengers cried after losing. While one of them - the last one who had come to him - started to throw curses at Green’s head. 

As usual - he always stayed professional; his smirk and encouraging words being a little bit more forced - but still friendly enough. Even after being called a “giant jerk with the worst hairstyle ever” he still stayed professional. Maybe his handshake with the challenger was a tad too forceful. Maybe his smirk while saying his goodbye intimidated the challenger more than he wanted to. But after all this was his job. And he loved it. Loved to encourage those who were beaten and got frustrated. Loved giving advice and small lectures to those who were willing to listen. Loved to even break through to those who reminded him of himself from a younger age. Loved to help them to never give up and to master their journey.

But a shitty day stayed a shitty day. The tears he couldn’t dry, the curses he had to listen to, the grumpy mood of his ace trainers caused by his mood - everything stung a little bit more than usual.

He closed the gym earlier that day - especially after his ace trainers urged him to just go home and get some rest. He avoided the paperwork that should have been done by today. He wanted to take a walk but the wind was too cold, the ground too wet and the sun shone not bright enough.  
So he returned back home. Changed into comfortable clothes - a black stylish sweatpants and a casual oversized t-shirt in olive green; the shirt had some holes and scratches from the past. When he started to maintain a new bond with Eevee after they lost the Champion title together to their rivals Red and Pikachu. No matter how worn out to shirt got he could never bring himself to throw it away.  
Feeling a tad better in his skin again he got himself some “soul food” (aka some leftover curry from the previous day) and spent the rest of the noon and evening on his sofa. 

Even after Red returned home and greeted him he stayed there, switching the channels on TV almost every half an hour. Red caught on to his bad mood immediately - giving him some space in the beginning and caring for him with small gestures.  
Green knew that the other knew him better than anyone else; he would listen when Green just needed to rant. He would give him space when Green needed some. And he would always start to care for Green when he needed some attention, small loving gestures or physical contact.

It was after Red had given Green an hour of space when he joined him on the sofa. He put down two tea cups on the small table. The faint aroma of his favorite tea hit Green immediately. Changing his focus from the documentation about the newly found wildlife in the region called Alola he saw his favorite mug standing in front of him. It was covered in small eevees which were all being drawn sweeter and rounder than the fox-like Pokémon already looked like. A faint smile found the way to his lips. With a small “thanks” he grabbed his mug and took a sip of the tea.

Red stayed next to him in silence for a few more minutes before he took a sip from his tea as well. After sitting together in comfortable silence for a while Red sat far back on the end of the couch. Green got a fast look on Red’s current look as well. He had also opted for comfortable sweatpants but still wore his normal black shirt. His hat was gone from his head - which was not everyday the cause; sometimes he forgot to take it off after entering their apartment as well.  
Red made himself comfortable and leaned against the back of the sofa; opening his legs he patted on the spot between them. Confused at first but getting the hint soon enough, Green put down his mug again. "What's that supposed to mean, Red? Am I your pet Pokémon now who you can hug tight while watching TV?" Heaving a silent laugh he slided in front of Red anyway, sitting on the edge of the couch. 

Laying his hands on Green’s waist tenderly, Red pulled the other back against himself; Green felt Red’s broad chest on his back immediately. The grip on his waist was strong and ensuring in a very calming way. Almost immediately Green felt the cold he had felt this whole day give way to Red’s warmth. Unconsciously he pressed himself against the warm body behind him. 

Closing his eyes he felt the strong and calloused hands of his lover wander up and down his sides. At first the touch only helped Green to relax a little bit. But with every time the hands restarted to travel up and down again he could feel some friction starting to build up. Red's fingers seemed to leave little sparks with every movement; sparks that started to grow bigger and hotter.  
He must have however still be tense; in the next moment his eyes snapped open as he felt the warm breath of his boyfriend on his ear. 

"Relax, Green." Red himself only whispered - not wanting to disturb the calm air he had created.  
Green knew Red. He knew that Red was no man of many words. Green had learned to listen to Red's actions and his atmosphere a long time ago. Red did communicate the most with Green with words but also with his actions. 

Also Red _knew_ , that every time he called Green by his name a shiver ran down the male's spine. He loved being called by his name by Red since there was always _so much_ meaning behind it. It felt special, it felt close and it felt warm. 

The strong hands continued to travel up and down, continued to leave sparks behind where they touched. Green started to fully relax; now he noticed how tense he really had been. With a content sigh he closed his eyes again. Losing himself to the feeling of Red's caressing. 

He began to track the movement of the fingers. As soon as the fingers moved up, he unconsciously took a deep breath. When they slid down, he breathed out. The heat grew around him and soon there was nothing left for Green but Red and his hands. 

Slowly the calloused fingers pushed themselves under his shirt. He briefly drew in some audible air as the fingers made contact with his bare skin.  
At the same time, he felt a gentle kiss on his neck; hardly more than a gentle puff.  
The warmth that was rising around him seemed to gather in his body as well. 

He kept his eyes closed, pressed himself even closer to Red. Red's left hand rested on the hip bone. His thumb was already under the rubber band of Green's boxer shorts, but remained there with soft circling strokes. The remaining fingers rested firmly on the fabric of the boxers. Red himself kept a firm grip on Green and pressed him to himself over this hand as well. 

His other hand now began to slide up and down Green’s side under the shirt. The sparks Green had felt before turned into a rapid fire in the meantime. Red drew circles over his skin, from his waist up, then down to his hips. Then up again. Each time his hand moved a little further towards the middle, closer and closer to Green's chest. 

The gym leader only noticed that his breath had become heavier and deeper when Red's finger was close to his chest. He hadn't noticed when the steady breathing had turned into something else; when the calm air had turned into something that made his heart beat faster and faster. 

Again he felt Red's breath on his neck before his lips followed. This kiss was more distinct; the pressure from Red's lips had gone from a gentle touch to something firm. He stayed there longer while his fingers continued to slide across his torso. Green began to lean towards him, bending his head to the side, to grant Red more access. He felt another shiver run down his back as Red's fingers approached his nipple.  
Unconsciously, his breath faltered as he felt Red slide gently across his nipple; the touch again appeared to be just a whiff, as if to tease him. 

The heat in Green began to grow; he felt every little touch clearer than before. Again, Red's fingers pulled a path from his breast across his stomach and back again. This time he just circled his breast and let his fingers slide further.  
A muffled low rumble escaped Green's throat as he began to move his hips. The hand that was still on his hip squeezed him a little bit tighter in order to reduce his space for any motion. Another - this time frustrated - low growl came from Green's throat. "Red, stop teasing." He aimed to sound resolute but his voice came out more like a small whine. Also he rather felt then noted the smirk of the lips that were lying on his neck again. 

The teasing fingers now started to circle his nip. Simultaneously he started to place feather like kisses from Green’s neck to the crook of it. A small whine escaped Green once more as he started to grow restless in Red’s firm grip. The area around his nip started to tingle more and more with the sparks that were left behind by Red’s touch. He stretched his head a little further back, tried to catch a glimpse of his lover.  
The second he opened his mouth to let out another _resolute demand_ he felt the the skin of his neckbend being sucked in. He could clearly feel the teeth meeting the dressed skin; a sharp bite. Instead of words a low moan escaped his throat.

His back arched the moment Red's finger found its way back to his nipple and got a firm hold on it. Red started to kiss and bite his up and down on Green’s neck. In the same time he started to twist the nipple - soft at first but growing in firmness over and over again. 

By now Green himself felt like his whole body was on fire. He could no longer concentrate on where Red’s finger went or where his mouth would be next. Every tiny twist and pull on his nip felt like one spark after another. His back arched with every touch of Red’s fingers. Still he tried to get as close to Red as possible with every kiss.

Red let go of the nip, started circling his fingers around the chest again.  
Green's body slumped down briefly. Again he felt feather-like kisses along his neck and over his shirt to his shoulder.  
Another low moan escaped his lips.

“Just like this.” Red whispered in his ear again, blowing a little bit of air over the soft shell. “Red, come on.. I can’t--” His words were once again lost to another moan as Red let his other hand - the one he had used to have a firm grip on his waist - slide south. His hand found its way to Green’s inner tight but was still on top of his boxers. Now Green started to squirm in his boyfriends grip. He hadn’t noticed the bulge that had formed in his boxers before. But he did now.  
Red seemed to grow impatient as well at least. Green started to feel the subtle change from teasing to touching Green more and more.  
Another bite to the shoulder, another touch to the shortly neglected nip. His other hand travelled from the inner thigh on top of the bulge. He let his finger slide along the shaft - up and down.

Green arched his back again. His hip, however, was leaning towards Red. He bucked his hip in sync with the movement of Red’s hand. His mouth started to gape open. He felt the tension build up. His briefs started to already get wet with precum while Red had found a constant rhythm of up and down, up and down again. Feeling the other’s lips once again on his neck Green reached his hand behind, getting it tangled in Red’s dark hair. He himself started to massage the scalp of his lover in sync with Red’s movements.

Bucking his hips again he tried to create more friction. Everytime Red’s hand came up to the tip another moan escaped his lips.  
The heat that had built up seemed impossible to bear with meanwhile. Bucking up his hips again more forceful he whimper. “Red.” he moaned his name. No longer caring about anything that had happened - anything else besides Red and Red alone - he let himself fall more and more each second.

Red seemed to understand the meaning of Green’s whimper. He let his hand travel up once again only to shove it under Green’s boxers. And finally - _finally_ \- grabbing his throbbing member in a firm grip. Green drew in some air. Another moan escaped his lips again, this time louder than before. The grip he had in Red's hair grew tighter. Meanwhile Red leaned against Green as well, letting his fingers wander back to Green's nipple. 

He started to firmly pump Green’s member while he again started to twist his nip. The gym leader could feel the tension rise in his abdomen. He bucked his hips even faster, arched his back even more. The moans escaped his mouth louder and faster and his breathing grew irregular. The moment Red twisted his nipple just right, fastened the firm pump on his member just right and bite down on his neck just right again, Green felt his climax reach him in seconds. He moaned Red’s name while he came.

Slowing down his pace but not stopping to pump Red led Green through his climax, feeling him shudder again and again.  
The pumping started to come to an halt once Green’s body stopped shuddering. Slightly out of breath he relaxed his grip on Red’s hair and let his body fall against Red. 

Taking a few deep breaths he opened his eyes again after a few moments. He looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with his boyfriend. Whose eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Seemingly pleased with helping “Green to relax”.  
Feeling a few butterflies in his stomach Green moved his hips once again - coming in contact with Red’s bulge at once. Grinning, he opted between not pushing Red any further or letting this evening continue. It wasn’t even a hard choice he had to make.

He turned around and brought their lips close. “So, how about we move this to the bedroom so I can help you with _this_?” He smirked before he gave his lovers lips a short peck. Pulling back a little bit he catched a glimpse of Red’s dilated dark pupils. His smirk grew wider. Slowly he stood up on slightly wobbly feet, pulling Red up along with him. Standing straight Red pulled him close again and kissed him deep; with a swift movement he opened the others lips for his tongue, letting their tongues meet. Another moan found its way from Green’s throat again. Red pulled away again with a small smirk himself. Grabbing Green’s hand he pulled him to the bedroom.

There were some shitty days. But luckily Green had his partner by his side who helped him to make the shitty days better.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was your day? You're probably as locked inside as many of us, right? (besides those who are still out there and taking care of us in so many ways...! Thanks to those heroes ;u;) And while we all try to do the best out of the quarantined situations, some days still suck, right?  
> Last week, one of my days totally sucked. A lot. And I got grumpy because of missing meeting my friends, family, other humans...!  
> My wife urged me to write something and I thought "huh, what if Green had a bad day?" So it started out with a shitty day that turned into my first Reguri NSFW fanfiction..! I don’t know HOW this happened.. but it did.  
> I haven't written anything like this before.. But I hope you like it!  
> … Also sorry for the cursing.. It's been really one of those bad days for me… I really needed to compensate somehow! 
> 
> Anyway - stay safe out there! ♥


End file.
